Conventional test probes employing a direct measurement of signals at points of interest have difficulties in testing modern electrical machines embedding multiple physical devices, because sizes of the embedded physical devices become smaller and higher frequency signal bandwidths are required for increased speed properties of smaller embedded physical devices. It is difficult or impossible to pick up test signals at the points of interest by direct manual probing. Even when an embedded device can be operated in a probing environment, because signal traces between conventional test probes and the embedded device are typically needed to transfer stimulating and resulting signals, degradation along each signal trace may significantly impact electrical signal fidelity. The difficulties in direct manual probing and inaccurate results of such direct manual probing cannot be easily overcome by adjusting physical characteristics of the probing environment.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of probing embedded electrical devices.